


i'll toast to that

by ColorMeParanoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Parenting, Coming Out, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeParanoid/pseuds/ColorMeParanoid
Summary: The hushed talking turned louder and more heated, garnering the attention from all of the present patrons and Magnus distracted himself by forming a new plan of action. He was just trying to work out if asking the waitress to discreetly slip the man his number would be considered crossing some sort of line when he was startled by a loud sound of the chair scraping over the tiled floor, and the man saying, loud and clear for everyone to hear, “How can I not be gay when someone like that exists?!”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	i'll toast to that

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the prompt "I heard someone yell “How can I not be gay when someone like that exists?!” and when I looked up, you were pointing straight at me"  
> Not beta read

Magnus was no stranger to awkward family gatherings, but even he could tell that this one was particularly brutal. He’d tried to finish his meal and keep to himself, not prying into other people’s conversations but his eyes kept straying to the gorgeous dark-haired man sitting miserably at the table across the room.

Magnus had noticed him as soon as he’d arrived at the restaurant, couldn’t _not_ with his gorgeous physique and warm hazel eyes. He’d even considered approaching him once his client had sent him a message to cancel their meeting, but then the man’s company had arrived and ruined his plan.

It hadn’t stopped him from looking in their direction every once in a while, though, and things were getting increasingly more tense every time he did. From what little he could gather, the older man and woman who’d come to join the man were his parents, or at least in some way closely related to him because the resemblance was truly uncanny. It seemed that good looks definitely ran in the family.

Whatever they were talking about couldn’t have been pleasant, that much was clear to any onlookers. The man was visibly uncomfortable and while his father simply sat in his seat and looked stern, the mother seemed to be doing most of the talking. She was trying to keep things hushed and private, but while Magnus couldn’t make out her exact words, he could still discern the disapproving tone of her voice.

Feeling like a creep, Magnus had tried to focus back to his own meal, but his curiosity had eventually won over and he found himself looking to their table again and again. This time, he was surprised to find the man looking right back at him and he felt himself flush, embarrassed to have been caught.

Even still, he offered the stranger a little encouraging smile and delighted in the way the man’s pale cheeks flushed in response before he quickly ducked his head. But his lack of attention hadn’t gone unnoticed by his mother, who honed in on his line of sight like a hawk and aimed her glare onto Magnus instead, who quickly looked away. Fuck. That was intense.

Things only went downhill from there. The hushed talking turned louder and more heated, garnering the attention from all of the present patrons and Magnus distracted himself by forming a new plan of action. He was just trying to work out if asking the waitress to discreetly slip the man his number would be considered crossing some sort of line when he was startled by a loud sound of the chair scraping over the tiled floor, and the man saying, loud and clear for everyone to hear, “How can I not be gay when someone like that exists?!”

The statement was followed by comically loud gasps and then pure silence. Even Magnus had frozen in his spot, mouthing an impressed wow to himself. He didn't remember signing up for both dinner and a show. When he finally gathered the courage to look up, it was to find the man pointing straight at him, wide eyed and flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment, he couldn’t tell. Probably both.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-” the woman managed to blurt out, speechless from her barely repressed rage. Thankfully, her husband decided it was about time he joined in on this train wreck of a conversation before things escalated even further.

“You’re making a scene,” he told her, none too gently. “Let’s go.” He aimed a scathing look at his son, his hand gripping her by her upper arm as he steered her towards the entrance. “We can talk to him when he gets over this rebellious phase of his and comes to his senses.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, the woman snatched her arm away and left the restaurant in a huff, her husband following after her at a much more subdued pace. They left their son standing there, stock still and completely devastated. Magnus half thought he might try running after them, but instead, he sank down into his seat and buried his head in the cradle of his folded arms, letting out a loud, tortured groan. 

Magnus could relate so hard it hurt.

He couldn’t imagine that Alexander planned to come out to his parents the way he had, even though his words were very flattering. Magnus was sure he would be smug about them for a very long time to come. It only seemed fair to return the sentiment, didn’t it?

He signaled to the waitress and pointed to the other man who was still lost in his misery. At her nod, he gathered up his things and made his way over to the table in the corner. By the time he found himself sitting down across from Alexander who was yet to notice his presence, everyone else had returned to whatever they were doing before, too, now that there was no more drama to be observed.

“That was one hell of a way to come out to your parents,” Magnus said and that certainly got Alexander’s attention. The poor man startled so bad he nearly fell out of his chair, and when he finally straightened out and gathered his wits, his face was entirely flushed and he seemed beyond mortified. It made Magnus feel a little guilty for being so direct. The last thing he wanted was to make this situation any worse than it already was.

“Yeah,” Alexander said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “But I think they finally got the message this time around.”

Magnus’ eyebrows climbed in interest but he stopped himself from prying. He was already disgusted enough about them implying that their son was only coming out to them out of spite, but knowing that it wasn’t even the first time? They must have been even worse parents than he’d initially assumed.

“I’m Magnus, by the way,” Magnus said, holding out a hand in a gesture that Alec easily returned.

“Alec,” he said, unaware that Magnus – and everyone else in the room – already knew his name. “I’m sorry about-” he waved his hand around in a vague gesture. “They just refused to listen and I didn’t know what else to say to get the message across.”

Magnus couldn’t help but snort. “Don’t apologize for complimenting me,” he said. “I, for one, definitely didn’t mind it.” He made a show of looking Alec up and down and smirking. “Right back at you, by the way.” Alec seemed genuinely taken aback by his blatant flirting, like he wasn’t aware of his own looks and that just wouldn’t do. “How about you let me buy you a drink? I know it’s not much but it might help lighten your day a little after this whole ordeal.”

“Uh.” Alec frowned. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around? I mean, I’m the one who dragged you into this whole mess.”

“Trust me, darling,” Magnus said, leaning a little closer over the table separating them. “I’ve noticed you long before they ever arrived.” He watched Alec gulp and flounder, leaning back into his seat to give him some space to breathe. The poor man looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Too much emotional turmoil in one day could do that to a person. “Really, as long as you agree on a drink with me, I don’t care who’s paying for it.”

“Actually,” said the waitress who suddenly materialized next to their table, “the first drink is on the house.”

She gave them both exaggerated winks before she departed with a grin and Magnus shook his head. He knew there was a reason why Maia was his favorite. He picked up his glass and raised it up for a toast. “Shall we?”

Alec looked at him for a long moment before he raised his own glass, a corner of his lips tugging up into a pleased smile.

“To shitty families and new friends?” Magnus offered.

“How about, to new friends and first dates?” Alec bit at his lip, nervously watching Magnus’ reaction. Magnus had never felt so fond of another person in his life. 

Magnus smiled and gently brought their glasses together, relishing in the soft clink that sealed their toast.

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
